Fluid lenses are able to assume different optical properties by changing shape in response to forces applied to the lenses. A lens with an adjustable optical power may be useful for a variety of applications, whether in industrial, military, or medical contexts or for entertainment and leisure. When a deforming force is applied to a fluid lens, the fluid within the fluid lens may become perturbed, such that the shape of the fluid lens does not reach its equilibrium form until the perturbation dissipates. However, while the fluid lens is out of equilibrium, the image quality of the fluid lens may be poor, potentially interfering with uses of the fluid lens that rely on quick response times. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for adjusting fluid lenses.